


play along

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [20]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluffy, Implied Smut, One Shot, drabble prompt request, frat party, jughead saves betty from a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: anonymous asked9. “I like your name but my last name would sound so much better with it.”





	play along

“I like your name but my last name would sound so much better with it.” 

 

Betty turns around, hoping the statement wasn’t directed at her and finds herself less than thrilled with the picture in front of her. Just like most of the typical frat guys at the party, there he is, shirtless with a glazed look in his eyes - no doubt from the refreshments, and a backwards hat on. If someone were to look up ‘fuckboy’ in the dictionary, he would surely be pictured in the description.  _ He didn’t even know her name. How stupid could he possibly be? _ The answer was pretty damn. And drunk. He was certainly drunk.

 

“Has that ever worked?” Her brilliant smile is a stark contrast to her icy tone.

 

“Hey babe,” she hears, jumping a bit as she feels a hand settle low on her back. Her heart is thumping in her chest as the mystery man next to her leans in and whispers in her ear, “play along.”

 

“Hi honey.” She decides to go with it. She feels the back of his hand rub against hers and she turns it outward, inviting him to take it. He laces their fingers together and strokes her thumb with his own as she looks up at him for the first time. The stranger next to her is mesmerizing. Everything from his scent to his frame are enticing as she leans into his body and turns back to guy with the bad pick up line, their fingers now intertwined.

 

“Sorry, dude. Didn’t realize she was your girl.” He holds his hands up in the air, defeated, and backs away slowly.

 

She’s still leaning into the mysterious stranger, his hand still warm on her back, pressed firmly to the soft skin in such a way that it makes a shiver run up her spin as he smiles at her. She can’t help but giggle, trapping her lip between her teeth and staring at the floor.  _ Well that was unexpected. _

 

“What’s your name?” His voice is low, gravely, possessing a timbre that has her teeth sinking into her lip so hard that he reaches up a thumb to loosen it . 

 

“Betty.” She can’t help the way her lashes flutter in tandem with her heartbeat .  She looks back up at him, just now noticing the enticing slope of his sharp jaw and the messy black locks of hair obstructing her view of his crystal blue eyes. The contrast is shocking and she bites her lip again, a nervous habit she has never been able to break. She’s afraid that if she lets it go, she may just say something stupid - like  _ you’re so handsome _ . 

 

“Jughead.”

 

She giggles again, her hand immediately coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes go wide.  _ That was rude. _ “Sorry,” she blurts out. “I didn’t mean to laugh but Jughead? Is that a family name?”

 

“Not quite,” he says with an easy smile. 

 

Maybe it’s the six drinks Veronica brought her earlier in the night finally settling in, coursing through her veins. Maybe it’s the way his gaze burns into her as if he’d like nothing more than to stare at her all day, or to have her - she decides she’d be fine with either.  _ Stop it, _ she scolds herself.

 

“Thank you.” She realized she hadn’t said it yet and she was, in fact,  _ very  _ thankful. “He was a bit -”

 

“Rude,” Jughead offers.

 

“I was going to say forward,” she says with a laugh.

 

Only then does she realize they’re still close, so close. Close enough that his breath fans over her face. Close enough for her to see the sinful way his lips curl up as his smile widens, hooking into his cheeks, revealing a smile she could stare at for hours. She doesn’t know if it’s the heavy bass radiating through the trashed frat house or the sound of her own heart thudding hard in her chest, but it has every nerve in her body on high alert as he leans down again and his breath ghosts over the shell of her ear. “Is forward a bad thing?”

 

When he leans back, she can feel the heat seeping onto her cheeks, staining them and she hopes he doesn’t notice it as she simply says, “no.” 

 

When his tongue darts out to run over his bottom lip, she can’t help but wonder what they might feel like pressed against hers, pressed against other parts: her jaw, her neck, her chest, her -

 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

 

“Yes,” she says without another thought. She had, in fact, wanted to get out of there before. But now, with him standing next to her, the hard planes of his chest pressed to her shoulder, his hand firm against the small of her back, his eyes locked with hers, she  _ really _ wants to get out of there. Veronica was always telling her to live a little, and  _ live  _ she sure wanted to do - with him. Tonight.

 

That one word seems to be all the confirmation he needs as he tugs her through the masses of people. They make it out the front door in record time, her swaying a little as they reach the sidewalk.

 

“C’mhere,” he says softly, pulling her to his side as his hand settles on her hip. “Do you know what you’re doing Betty?”

 

“I do.” She looks up as they make their way down the sidewalk toward the dorms. “I’m not drunk, I promise. Just a little tipsy, but totally aware.”

 

He quirks an eyebrow at her before leaning down and whispering in her ear, “I hope so. I want you to remember this in the morning.”

 

“So do I,” she returns, bumping his hip with her own playfully as they reach what appears to be his dorm.

 

The stairs are easier to navigate after the cool night air sharpened her senses and before she knows it, they’re standing in front of his door. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks again, a hint of vulnerability so evident that it makes her bite her lip again as she nods. “Stop that.” His thumb loosens her bottom lip before he turns to unlock the door.

 

“Why?”

 

It’s dark in his apartment as they cross the threshold, but she swears she almost sees his pupils grow wide and his eyes appear just a shade darker as he growls, “It is driving  me fucking crazy.” 

 

He kicks the door shut behind her and backs her up against it, pressing his chest to hers. Neither of them move an inch, their chests heaving in synchrony for a brief moment before she finally snaps and leans forward. 

 

As soon as their lips meet, her mind goes blank, running purely off adrenaline as she reaches up and combs her fingers through his hair, dislodging the curious looking beanie he’s been wearing all night. His tongue traces her bottom lip, silently asking for permission, and she gladly complies. 

 

The rest of the night passes in a blur filled with moans that radiate off the bare walls of his apartment. When they finish, he asks her to stay. She doesn’t want to leave and chooses, instead, to close her eyes - even if just for a few minutes - while still wrapped safely in his arms. 

 

When she wakes the next morning, his arms are still wound around her waist. They’re both bare under the sheets, but she can’t bring herself to care, closing her eyes again and letting the images of the night before - which she remembers,  _ vividly _ \- lull her back into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @a92vm for betaing this drabble turned one shot for me on such short notice. LOVE YOU! <3
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @bugggghead
> 
> Comments ALWAYS appreciated! <3 - K


End file.
